howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Out of the Frying Pan
}} "Out of the Frying Pan" is the ninth episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4. It was released on Netflix on February 17, 2017. Overview Plot The Defenders of the Wing contact the Dragon Riders, in hopes of having the gang help bring the Eruptodon egg to its sacred nesting site, deep within the Grand Volcano. Hiccup and Fishlegs argue over who should be the one to take it, making the rest of the gang confused since they always get along. When Hiccup first goes into the Great Volcano, he is stopped by lava spouting up, which causes Toothless' tail to burn. When Hiccup returns because of not being able to fly, the egg starts to slowly turn to stone, for it needs the lava to stay alive. Mala orders Fishlegs to go in, along with her and Hiccup, and together they all fly in. While flying in, they are attacked by red Night Terrors, who attempt to take the egg away from them. Meanwhile on the surface the riders are worrying about those in the volcano. Astrid and Throk decide to take the Diving Bell, invert it and cover it in Eruptodon saliva (to keep it from melting) it to go down to the entrance to extract Hiccup, Fishlegs and Mala. When the Twins lower them down to the cave in which the nesting site is, lava shoots out, causing Barf and Belch to drop Astrid and Throk and makes them to fall to the lava. With the saliva keeping them safe, they both slowly start to suffer from the heat. Back in the cave, the Night Terrors have taken the egg, causing Mala to become distressed and split away from the group. As Hiccup and Fishlegs argue, Meatlug finds Mala fighting the red Night Terrors who have the egg. When Hiccup and Fishlegs see how the dragons are handling the egg, and remember the earlier seen cave drawings, they realize that the dragons are meant to take the egg into the nesting place. After reasoning with Mala, they finally give up the egg to the dragons, and fly out as lava spills in. As they fly out they see Astrid and Throk on the lava surface, and pick them up, bringing them back to the surface. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Adelaide Kane as Mala *James Arnold Taylor as Throk Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Great Protector *New Protector *Sacred Terror Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Eruptodon *Fire Terror *Terrible Terror Locations *Dragon's Edge **Clubhouse *Caldera Cay Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Astrid's Kransen *Diving Bell *Inferno Trivia *It is revealed that the Great Protector is a female Eruptodon. *This is the first episode where Tuffnut and Ruffnut reveal the secret language they created: 'Boar Latin'. *This is the second episode that Hiccup is wearing something without sleeves. References Site Navigation Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge